


Dogfights and daydreams

by MadeOfInk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Pilot Poe Dameron, Reader-Insert, a little explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeOfInk/pseuds/MadeOfInk
Summary: A reader/Poe flirtation.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Dogfights and daydreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieSheep/gifts), [AriannaWolff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaWolff/gifts).



> I've had pretty bad writers block for a week now and finally managed to finish this. I just hope it doesn't suck!

The door to your bunk slammed shut behind you and you sunk against it as your brain tried to process the series of events that had just occurred. Your chest was heaving, your breathing out of control as you pulled giant gulps of air in and out. You were going to exit this plane of existence if you didn't calm down soon. Which at this moment felt like an impossible feat.  
  
\-------  
  
It was your first mission since finishing your training two weeks ago. But despite it being a gruelling regime, (with, in your opinion, barely any actual flight time, you felt you had been ready to traverse the stars for a very long time), you passed with flying colours. Donning your orange, surprisingly comfortable jumpsuit and apparatus, you didn't care if it was unflattering, tucking your helmet under arm you felt invincible. This was your battle armour.  
  
Making your way to your assigned, top of the line X-Wing fighter, (or rather it was the best that the mechanics could scrape together after crazy dogfights in space, still it was yours for now and it was bee-yootiful!). You breathed this moment in as you climbed excitedly in to the cockpit, you caught sight of your brothers and sisters in arms doing just the same. You were going to bubble over with the anticipation as you slid the helmet over your head and sealed yourself in. There was a crackle and suddenly the warm and amused voice of Captain Poe Dameron filled your ears clear as day, "Hey you. Are you ready? Are you with us?", you could hear the smile in his voice telling you he knew the answer already. Grinning from ear to ear you replied loud and clear, "Abso-fucking-lutely!", then a little quieter, "Captain". There was a hearty chuckle in your ears that made the grin on your face stretch impossibly wide before the sound of engines and machinery roared to life. This was it!  
  
\-------  
  
What felt like hours later you and your squadron had touched down on the ground at base to a heroes welcome. As the roaring engines quitened the sound of the populous of the whole base filtered through to your ears, deafening. Helmets and hats flung into the air in celebration as you were heavily patted on the back and shoulder bumped by your fellow pilots. It was a victorious celebration.  
  
Feeling almost overwhelmed with glee you pulled off your helmet and used the back of your gloved hand to wipe the hard earned sweat from your brow, as you did so you turned your head to where you had seen Poe land. He was crowded the most by people and your eyes became fixed on his gorgeous face. He was smiling so wide it took years from him. You had never been so entranced by him before, you knew he was devilishly handsome of course but this was something else altogether. You could feel heat coursing up your body, spreading in your chest, up your neck to your cheeks, a delightful tingle making you feel heady. Your breathing quickened slightly. You felt like you hadn't touched the ground after all looking at Poe now.  
  
Poe must have sensed something because in a heartbeat he had turned his own head to look directly in to your eyes. Still grinning boyishly, his expression softened a little, his parted lips meeting in a sweet smile and his eyes shining. But the longer he searched your face, the more he understood about the way you were looking at him. A micro expression on your face. A small change of his features turned the joy of defeating the first order in a battle, turned warm and knowing. Poe's eyelids lowered slightly as he looked from your eyes to your lips. Grinning now, Poe laved his tongue over his full bottom lip.  
  
You were fairly sure you were visible from space with how red you were. You let out a shuddery breath as you quickly apologised to your nearby crew-mates as you shouldered your way out of the hustle and bustle, keeping your head lowered, face aflame. Heading towards your bunk. Your mind and heart were racing far too fast right now.  
  
In your bunk as your breathing started to even out a little your brain caught up with itself, leaving your body feeling warm all over and heat on your cheeks.  
The way Poe had looked at you...  
  
You closed your eyes and covered your face with your hands. Breathing in deep, the image of Poe looking at you with those dark, sultry eyes burned in to you. The intensity on his face, that habit he has of swiping his tongue over his bottom lip, biting his bottom lip. You shuddered delightfully. Another wave of heat washing over you again. Laying your head back against the door you were startled to realise how much you had been watching your Captain recently. You were under his spell, this you knew.  
  
Your hands slid down to the first button at your neck on your jumpsuit and you undid it slowly, moving down to another and then the next one, revealing your under shirt and shivering slightly as cool air hit you, your eyes still closed. All you could think about was Poe, visions of him swarmed your brain. You pictured him behind you cradling your body to his own as he slid his hands under your shirt, his sly warm hands moving up from your hips and carefully cupping your breasts and gently brushing over your hardened nipples as he groans in your ear. His lips on you, breathing your name heavily in to your neck as you throw your arms back to wind around him, your fingers finding the soft hair at his nape. Turning your head just enough to seal your mouths to one another, licking and nipping at his full lips. The look in his eyes searing into you, lustful and hungry.  
  
You slowly drag a hand down your body, as you press your fingers firmly over the front of your underwear and quietly gasp at the sensation. You desperately wished that these hands weren't your own. Poe would tease you over the fabric, feeling the wetness gather, his other hand on your neck twisting you to his will so he could devour your mouth again and own you with his clever tongue. You would press yourself in to him and he would groan in your mouth before his teasing hand delved under the fabric to slide his fingers over you, pressing his fingers in to you and over you with purpose. Driving you maddeningly to the brink before he would...  
  
You practically jumped a mile away from the door, eyes flying open, your hands pulling away from yourself at lightening speed as a knock on your door had reverberated in your ear louder than cannon fire. Your breathing was staggered and loud as you came back to yourself, mortified and guilty. Your fumbling hands tried to cover yourself as you eventually answered with the steadiest voice you could muster, "Wh..who is it?". Ok, breathy and frazzled it is, G-d what awful fucking timing. Why wasn't the person answering? Had they left? Oh no, had they heard you through the door, please no?! You approached the door cautiously before you heard the person on the other side clear their throat pointedly and speak, you knew that voice right away. "It's me, uh...it's Poe. If I'm not...", he pauses, "interrupting anything, may I come in?". You heard the shyness in Poe's voice filter away and you were absolutely certain that he was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Oh. He had definitely heard you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be frank with me. Did you enjoy it?
> 
> Thanks for reading!! 😁


End file.
